


Time

by ohnvm



Category: Inception (2010), Social Network (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnvm/pseuds/ohnvm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/9415.html?thread=17640391#t17640391">Prompt</a>- <span>Mark somehow gets a hold of a PASIV and lives out lifetimes with projection!Wardo.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

He's been warned about this.

He's not stupid.

He thinks _of course I can tell reality from dreams_.

And the thing is, he still can.

But what Mark didn't count on was preferring to live in the dream than to live in reality.

In dreams, he can build a world where he didn't have to deal with people if he does not have to.

In dreams, he can recreate moments and choose a different course of action; what to say, what not to say, what he should've have said.

In dreams, escape is just a gunshot away.

There is pleasure in knowing death will set you free.

In dreams, there are brown eyes, lingering touches, and pleasurable sighs against his skin.

It took him a while to get the scent right but the aftershave that used to lull him to sleep on the tiny bed at Kirkland is there now. It's enough to keep him dreaming.

He builds Harvard because that's where they met.

He builds New York because that's where it all began.

He builds the small house in Palo Alto with the exact same hallway only in this one, nothing but kisses are exchanged.

Twenty years under, he jumps from a building thirty times taller than the Empire Estate only so he could see the real Eduardo across a table and sear every detail of him in his mind so he could make his Wardo even more human.

When Eduardo had said _you had one friend_ , Eduardo Under counters with _you will always be my friend_.

Fifty years under and under and under and under, Mark wakes up old and weary; mind exhausted but free from the weight of life on his shoulders. The sight of Dustin's face greets him and it takes him a while to process how young Dustin looks.

Two days up top and Mark is twitchy from wanting to go _home_.

He codes everything he knows to Facebook from decades lived within his mind and emails them all to Dustin to look over. He writes a will and slowly lets Facebook go; slow enough that no one would notice until Mark is no longer there. He's had his time with Facebook, now it's time for him to go back.

Mark heard about _limbo_ and how you could lose yourself in it. How you could lose who you are but remain with the one you want to hold on to; always together and together and together and together.

It sounds _perfect_.

Four days up top, approximately a week after the settlement, Mark purchases Valium, throws his phones out, and locks every door in his house.

They don't find him until it's too late.


End file.
